1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scattering particle-size distribution analyzer comprising an ultrasonic chamber having a sample-circulating pipe connected to a sample cell adjacent a laser measuring station and more particularly to an improved device for inverting a sample container and ensuring a complete discharge of all particles.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional sample-supplying device has samples stored within a plurality of sample cups 52 as shown. A rotary table 51 supports the sample cups 52 and delivers them to a load station wherein a pipette 54 communicately connected with a suction pump 53 sucks up the samples and subsequently delivers them to an ultrasonic chamber 55.
In the above described device, a significant space for moving the pipette 54 up and down and right and left has been required and thus the device has been of a large size due to the space requirement.
In addition, a disadvantage has also occurred in that only a part of the sample within the sample cup 52 is sampled so that measurements can be spoiled, in particular a sample having a large specific gravity and a high viscosity can have components to be measured which will settle on a bottom surface of the sample cup 52 and sediments can be formed in the sample after the lapse of long periods to spoil an accuracy of measurement, whereby obtaining biased data. Thus, the prior art is still seeking an improved sample dispensing apparatus.